Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 029
Erzähler: „Endlich ist die Schamesröte aus Ians Gesicht verflogen und die Gruppe wieder vereint. Mind erzählt ihnen noch von der Höhle, wo sie den leeren Schrank gefunden haben. Mit einem leisen Unbehagen im Hinterkopf gehen sie in das Rathaus zurück, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Auch Ray steht jetzt mit pochendem Herzen neben dem alten Mann, der nun zu Ende gegossen hat.“ Ein paar Tulpen blühen auf, während ein paar Rosen langsam anfangen in sich zusammenzufallen. San Jigen guckt sich das kleine Schauspiel an und murmelt vor sich hin: „Mein Junge, irgendwann wird jeder so enden, wie diese Rose. Es lässt sich nicht verhindern, aber dafür können wir noch in unserem Leben genauso aufblühen wie diese Tulpen. Hast du dir schon darüber Gedanken gemacht?“ Erzähler: „Ja, ich werde einfach in irgendeine andere Story reingesetzt, also werde ich sicherlich keine Probleme damit haben, wenn mein Job hier endet.“ Ray steht im Garten und lässt diesen Gedankengang auf sich wirken: Was wäre denn am Ende seines Lebens? Wird er überhaupt seine Träume erfüllen, um so ruhigen Gewissens zu sterben? Er weiß, dass er auf natürlichem Wege noch genügend Zeit hätte, aber diese Thematik trifft ihn doch schwer. So muss er seine Eltern denken, die schon seit einigen Jahren verstorben sind. Was will San Jigen ihm damit sagen? „Du denkst noch darüber, oder? Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas von deinem Vater erzählen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass du jetzt in diesem Moment an ihn denkst!“ „Woher kennen sie ihn? Ich wäre schon interessiert, was er so getrieben hat!“ Der alte Mann schaut ihn vergnügt an: „Na komm, setz dich, dann kann ich dir ein paar Sachen erzählen!“ Ray schaut sich um, irgendein bekannter Gedanke flimmert auf und er setzt sich nun auf den Boden. San Jigen muss daraufhin lachen: „Du bist vielleicht komisch, in meinem Haus gibt es Stühle, seit wann setzt man sich denn einfach auf den Boden? Komm lieber mit rein!“ Erzähler: „Da war doch eine ähnliche Situation?“ Zurück in der Küche setzt er sich hin und hört zu: „Ich erzähle dir was über deinen Vater Bright Larner, in der Hoffnung, dass du deine Ziele und Ambitionen besser begreifen kannst, schließlich jagst du deinem Wunsch bisher ziemlich unkonzentriert hinterher...“ Er räuspert sich und nimmt sich eine Hand voll Brandy-Schokokekse und stopft sie sich in seinen Mund. Schmatzend beginnt er nun zu erzählen: "Dein Vater war einst ein erfolgreicher Marinesoldat, der eine Truppe von speziell ausgebildeten Leuten befehligt hat! Darunter waren einige Teufelskerle dabei, die, wie er, eine Menge aus dem Kasten hatten: Doktor Narone, ein sehr erfolgreicher Arzt. Hane Jantnis, der alte Veteran und „Obolus“ Johnson, ein reicher Waffennarr. Es gibt noch einige andere, aber die genannten sind heute noch ziemlich bekannt, da viele Gerüchte über sie im Umlauf sind..“ „Interessant, von einigen habe ich tatsächlich schon gehört.. Herr Johnson zum Beispiel beliefert einige Teile der Marine mit exklusiven Waffen. Herrn Jantnis kenn ich nicht, aber Doktor Narone ist mir ein bekannter Name, ob er aber lebt ist aber nicht sicher, da er sich in den Jahren ziemlich zurückgezogen hat.“ „Interessant mein Junge, du scheinst meine alten Kumpels also zu kennen! Ich war nämlich einst der Lehrer deines Vaters und kann dir sagen, dass er sehr talentiert war, hoffentlich freut dich das, einem alten Freund deines Vaters zu begegnen!“ In der Tat erfreut es Ray und er drückt den alten Mann herzlich, da er neben Thaddäus nun noch einen „alten“ Freund gefunden zu haben scheint, dem er sein Vertrauen schenken kann. Der Alte nimmt die Umarmung gelassen hin und freut sich über den herzlichen Sohn seines Schülers, in dem er nun auch viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu erkennen scheint: „Du warst sein Lehrer? Und du sagst, dass er sehr talentiert gewesen ist.. das freut mich, so schöne Dinge über meinen Vater hören zu können, vielen Dank San!“ Dieser fängt wieder an zu lächeln und versucht sich langsam von der Umarmung zu lösen: „Ehe ich es vergesse, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her! Das alte Trainingsschwert deines Vaters...er hat es mir nach seiner Ausbildung zurückgegeben, da er für seine Missionen bessere gebraucht hat. Es ist von der Art her nicht das teuerste, aber dennoch ein nettes Erinnerungsstück von ihm! Wenn du es gebrauchen kannst, dann schenke ich es dir.“ Tränen fließen nun über Ray sein Gesicht und er muss es sich verkneifen zu schluchzen. Er ist so froh endlich wieder was handfestes zu haben, was ihn an seinen Vater erinnern kann und ist froh darüber, dass er einen Teil seines Lebens erfahren hat. So war er in der Kindheit nicht sehr lange mit ihm zusammen, was durch seinen Beruf bedingt war. San Jigen kramt jetzt in einer kleinen Holzkiste und überreicht ihm ein gut erhaltenes, aber etwas verstaubtes Schwert. Der Griff ist mit Gold verziert und die Initialen BL eingraviert. Eine Rune ist in die Mitte der Klinge eingraviert, wodurch es dort etwas dünner erscheint, als die übrige Klinge. Er überreicht dem strahlenden und betrachtenden Ray noch einen Ledergürtel mit einer Scheide, wo das Schwert seinen Platz finden soll. Nach kurzer Zeit steckt er sein neues Schwert weg und setzt sich wieder etwas ernster auf einen Stuhl und fragt den Alten nun nach der Arbeit seines Vaters: „Nun, wenn du es jetzt hören möchtest, dann erzähle ich es dir!“ Ray nickt interessiert: „Es gab mal eine Organisation, die sich zum Ziel gemacht hat eine Waffe zu entwickeln, die noch schlimmer sein soll, als Pluton..“ „Schlimmer als das Schiff Pluton? Wie soll das denn gehen?“ „Nun, viel kann ich dir da nicht sagen, aber alleine die Vorstellung von solch einem potentiellen Chaos hat die Menschen in unbeschreibliche Angst versetzt, da die Organisation nicht geheim agiert hat. Der Anführer hatte nämlich die seltsame Eigenschaft, einmal im Monat eine Meldung an sämtliche Zeitungen zu machen, um den Fortschritt seiner Arbeit zu betiteln. Niemand weiß genaueres, weshalb er der Regierung die Chance ließ sich fangen zu lassen, aber meiner Vermutung nach, liebte er einfach das Spiel gejagt zu werden... Deinem Vater ist es auch tatsächlich gelungen ihn zu fangen und aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.. dafür ist er berühmt.. Die Organisation trug den Namen „Mars Vulcanus“..oder kurz Manus- Organisation. Was Manus bedeutet, weißt du sicherlich, aber es passt irgendwie nicht zu dem Bild, naja ist jetzt auch egal, hauptsache du weißt was dein Vater geleistet hat. Man kann ihn wirklich als Held sehen, da er den Manus-Leiter getötet hat und dadurch das Ende dieser Organisation eingeläutet hatte.“ San Jigen überlegt kurz, ob er kein wichtiges Detail vergessen hatte. Aber nach dem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck von Ray zu urteilen, hat dieser „geschichtliche Exkurs“ seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. „Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das ist einfach unvorstellbar, das er sowas Großes vollbracht haben soll. Ich bin richtig Stolz sein Sohn sein zu dürfen.“ Er steckt das „Helden-Schwert“ nun grinsend in seine Scheide und vernimmt nun ein Klopfen. Seine Freunde sind zurückgekehrt, denen er gleich sein neues Schwert präsentiert. Ian läuft ihm gleich interessiert entgegen und lässt sich das Schwert in die Hände legen: „Hallo Ray, dass ist ja ein beeindruckender Wellenschliff..“ Ian mustert das Schwert, wo ihm auch gleich das Gold am Griff auffällt. „Das ist bestimmt einiges Wert, damit können wir Stapplers Gebühren ausgleichen.“ Er klopft Ray grinsend auf die Schulter und hat schon den leisen Verdacht, weshalb er nun so wütend wird. „Niemals, das Schwert wird nicht verkauft..“ er reißt es dem lachenden Ian aus der Hand. „Ach komm, ich weiß doch, dass es deinem Vater gehört hat.. die Initialen sagen doch schon einiges aus..“ San Jigen guckt ihn freudig an: „Du weißt also auch über Bright und Manus bescheid?“ „Selbstverständlich, meine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt.“ „Stimmt, für Ian sind solche Sachen nicht unbekannt“, ergänzt Mind, der San Jigen gleich seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegenstreckt. Dieser wartet nur kurz und läuft grinsend zu seiner Anrichte. Ray, Henri und Ian müssen schon ein Lachen verkneifen, als die „Begrüßung“ von neuem beginnt. Er nimmt wieder seine zwei Pistolen und starrt die beiden „Neuen“ mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an. Er richtet die Läufe wieder auf seine neuen Gäste, die nun eine zitternde Haltung annehmen. „Passt auf, der Kerl läuft Amok.“ Shady schmeißt sich auf den Boden und reißt so viele seiner Freunde mit, um sie vor dem kommenden Schuss zu schützen. „Ayeayeayeayeayeayeaye“ unzählige Schüsse fliegen gen Himmel und ein allgemeines Gelächter bricht danach aus. „Genug der Späße Freunde, zeigt mir mal das Buch, das war doch der primäre Anlass um den Weg zu mir zu gehen.“ Sie nicken alle zustimmend und San Jigen reicht nun auch den Neuen seine Naschereien, die sie auch dankend ablehnen. Erzähler: „Jetzt ist der Augenblick gekommen! Nachdem Ray ein Andenken und einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben seines Vaters erhalten hatte, setzt er sich zufrieden zu seinen Freunden, in der Hoffnung, dass er auch solche Heldentaten vollbringen kann!" In der Seitengasse hingegen herrscht keine gute Stimmung, eine weitere Person liegt nun blutüberströmt in den Menschenmengen, ein paar Personen laufen nun von der Hauptstraße hinzu. Der Kampf ist vorbei.